


I Take Thee, Carter: A Tale of Several Weddings and an Apocalypse

by Deifire



Category: Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the alternate timeline Henry created, Jack and Allison finally got a chance at happiness together. But Eureka was still Eureka.<br/>Spoilers through the Season One finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Take Thee, Carter: A Tale of Several Weddings and an Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for green_peen

 

 

The first time Jack Carter saw Allison Blake walking up the aisle, he knew life was never going to get better than this. She was smiling, radiant and elegant in the white gown she hadn't let him see until this very moment, and she had never looked more beautiful than she did now, gliding up the aisle on Kevin's arm.

"Dad, close your mouth," Zoe whispered from her place beside him as best man. "It's undignified." She immediately added her own touch of class to the whole event by sticking her tongue out at Jo, who was standing across the aisle, looking decidedly uncomfortable in the purple satin bridesmaid dress that had caused her to wonder aloud on more than one occasion just what she had ever done to make Allison hate her quite that much.

Jo retaliated, but Jack didn't notice. He was beyond noticing anything at all, in fact, because Allison had reached the altar and Kevin was putting her hand in his.

"Allison Blake," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Jack Carter," she replied, and smiled.

"So I guess we're doing this?"

"Looks that way," she said.

"Then let's roll," said Jack. "Henry, if you will."

They turned to face Henry Deacon, physicist, engineer, current head of Global Dynamics, and officially ordained Internet minister, who began with "Dearly beloved..." and went on to say what Jack was sure were a lot of wise and insightful things about love, marriage, the universe and everything which Jack completely missed because he was too busy getting over the realization that he really _was_ about to marry the smartest and most beautiful woman in the world.

He tuned back in for the vows, though, so he caught the "I, Allison, take thee, Carter...I mean, Jack...I mean, take thee, Jack Carter..." which he never let her forget about until the literal end of time. 

It was also the very last part of a wedding ceremony that was months in the planning, because the split second after she said it, Jack's phone rang. And Allison's phone rang. And Henry's phone rang. And several phones in the audience rang. And the church began to fill with a low rumble of panic and muttered cries of "Fargo!"

***

The Carter-Blake Wedding Take Two was meant to be a much smaller affair. A casual afternoon ceremony in the grotto, followed by a catered reception at Cafe Diem for the couple's closest friends and relations. Jo Lupo was loudly relieved about not having to deal with formal wear.

The bride and groom met before the wedding in the lobby of Global Dynamics, having spent the early morning making the rounds and ascertaining that things around Eureka were operating at only their normal level of chaos.

"Sheriff Carter," said Allison when she saw him.

"Yes, Agent Almost-Carter?"

"Everything ready to go on your end?"

"Yep, Jo's picking up the kids, and Henry will meet us there. You?"

"Everything at Global Dynamics is operating within normal parameters, and Jo's also bringing my dress."

"And Fargo?"

"Working with the research team least likely to get in any trouble."

"So, not going to almost accidentally destroy the space-time continuum in the middle of the ceremony? Again?"

"Nope."

"Or force an evacuation of the town?"

"Nope."

"Or reprogram an AI that malfunctions and tries to kill us all?"

Allison shook her head. "I think we're safe as houses," she said. And before Jack could debate that based on his experience with houses in Eureka, she pulled him to her and kissed him hard.

"Sheriff Carter! Agent Blake!"

They broke apart. "Speak of the devil," Jack muttered. "Fargo, what is it?"

"You can't go anywhere!"

"We're getting married in an hour," said Allison. "What is wrong that you can't find someone else to help you handle it?"

"Well, it's not that I couldn't find someone else..." Fargo began.

"Great! Let's go," said Jack.

"It's that you literally can't go anywhere," Fargo continued. "See, Dr. Volpe was testing his new road de-icer in the parking lot..."

"The parking lot? We've got a test track for that." Jack turned to Allison. "Don't we have a test track for that?"

"We do," said Fargo. "But Dr. Yunick's team was using it for a research project with the XJR88s this morning..."

Jack turned to Allison for a translation. "They were racing experimental stock cars," she said.

"Well," Fargo looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Anyway, Volpe's team decided to test the de-icer on Lot 13, which nobody uses, and it _does_ melt ice rapidly..."

"Great," said Jack. "And?"

"It turns out it also melts pavement."

"Meaning?"

"The parking lots around Global are decomposing into a liquid, adhesive substance, and..."

"My Jeep is stuck in the Eureka tar pits?!"

"And also, we seem to be having a problem shutting off Dr. Whiticus' ice machine..."

Allison sighed. "I'll call Henry," she said.

"I'll call Jo," said Jack. "And Vincent. And the DJ, and the caterer, and..."

That was as far as Jack Carter and Allison Blake ever made it down the aisle that day.

***

The third attempt at rescheduling the wedding was interrupted by an unannounced visit from the Joint Chiefs, the fourth by an untimely explosion at Cafe Diem...

"...and the fifth time was that thing with the body snatching, and after that was...oh, Taggert's weird robot cow got into Ned Carver's field," Jack was up to six fingers now. He waved them for emphasis, as Allison sat across from him in their booth and sipped her coffee. 

"Actually," she said. "It was a cybernetically-enhanced, self-replicating..."

"Does it really matter? The point was, we were dealing with a stampede down Main Street when we were supposed to be getting married!"

"Point taken," she said, then smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "The seventh time, you didn't show."

"The seventh time SARAH locked me in, after almost having a nervous breakdown because she thought Zoe and I were going to move after the wedding."

"I was left all alone at the altar."

"Because I have a house capable of becoming suicidally depressed! And I'm never going to be able to apologize enough for that, am I?"

Her foot found his under the table, and she began to run it up his leg. "No, but you can try."

"And I can never thank you enough for agreeing to move in, by the way, and I can never tell you how much I love waking up next to you every morning, but..."

"Oh, right. You were going somewhere with this."

"It's just that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But it seems this town keeps throwing everything it can at us to keep that from happening."

Allison shook her head. "It's just been a strange year. Besides, we've had some good days. This one, for example."

They both found themselves looking out the window and bracing for the inevitable explosion that should have followed that statement. When it didn't happen after several minutes, Jack turned back to his train of thought and Allison back to her coffee.

"I mean, I know somebody's got to keep saving the world, but why does it always have to be us? The world doesn't exactly seem to be showing any gratitude. Say, by letting us have one lousy day for ourselves."

"Well, the saving the world thing is in your job description. And mine. Besides, if the world's still there in the morning, we can always try again with the wedding."

"But that's what I'm saying. We've been trying again and again for almost a year now."

Allison leaned forward, laid her hand on his. "So you're saying we should just give up? Keep living in sin?"

"I'm saying...well, what do you think?"

She leaned back. There was a substantial pause.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said at last.

***

Zoe was already waiting outside the Tesla School building when her father's Jeep pulled up twenty minutes later, siren wailing, lights flashing.

"Dad?" she said, when it screeched to a halt. Then, noting the figure in the passenger seat, "Kevin? The principal said there was a family emergency. Guys, what's wrong?"

"Nothing yet," Jack replied. "Which is why we've got to hurry! Get in!"

***

The wedding of Jack Carter and Allison Blake finally took place that afternoon in Henry Deacon's office at Global Dynamics. The bride wore a black pantsuit and the groom wore his sheriff's uniform. Their children stood beside them as they vowed to love each other 'til death did them part. The only other witnesses were Jo Lupo and Douglas Fargo, the latter of whom was present because everyone agreed being able to keep an eye on him for the entire length of the ceremony was probably for the best. The happy couple was pronounced man and wife, and the reception consisted of punch and cake in the employee cafeteria. And if nothing quite went as planned--and if Zoe Carter remained forever disappointed about never getting to see Jo in the purple satin dress ever again--it was finally legal, and that was enough.

The secret experiment in the biotech lab even waited until after the honeymoon to go horribly awry.

Jack Carter spent the entire drive home sneaking glances at his new bride, dealing with the realization that he was finally married to the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world.

"What?" she eventually had to ask.

"I was just thinking how much I love you, Agent Carter."

"I love you, too, Sheriff Carter."

It never got old. Neither did the touch of her hand on his. Or the touch of her hand moving steadily up his thigh, in fact.

And that was how Jack completely missed the tornado crossing sign.

***

The last time Jack Carter saw Allison Carter, she was his wife, eight months pregnant with their child, and he was getting ready to travel back through time to prevent Henry from destroying history. He knew life was never going to get better than this.

But he went anyway.

Somebody had to save the world. 

 


End file.
